Y el investigador se convirtió en su propio experimento
by Misila
Summary: Regulus Black tiene muchas teorías, sobre aspectos de la vida muy variados. Respecto los sangre sucia, cree que son resultado de un fallo genético. Respecto a los sangre limpia, el mayor acierto de la Madre Naturaleza. Y respecto a Mary Macdonald… Bueno, cuando se trata de ella, Regulus suele olvidar su primera hipótesis. Para Venetrix.
1. Parte I

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic... es mi regalo de Navidad para **Venetrix**, Jefaza Suprema, dueña y señora del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ (donde podéis ir cuando queráis y veréis que no nos comemos a nadie aunque a veces parezca lo contrario), para que no se quede sin uno sólo por ser una de las organizadoras. Y porque es la mar de simpática (sí, soy andaluza, y no, no es una exageración).

* * *

_**Y el investigador se convirtió en su propio experimento**_

o-o-o

**I**

_1 de septiembre de 1973_

La primera vez que Regulus la ve es en el banquete de bienvenida con el que comienza su segundo año en Hogwarts.

No se fija excesivamente en ella; al menos, no en su físico. Regulus tiene doce años y demasiadas cosas en la cabeza –lo idiota que es Sirius, que lo único que sabe hacer es dar disgustos a su pobre madre; lo rápido que, en el exterior de los gruesos muros del castillo, el Señor Tenebroso va ganando poder; la carta de la prima Bella que recibió la semana pasada– como para preocuparse de nimiedades como su cuerpo lleno de líneas rectas y ángulos –ya cambiará, pero eso Regulus aún no lo sabe–, el pelo largo, rubio oscuro y alborotado –que, como se dará cuenta más tarde, es absolutamente imposible mantener bien peinado–, los ojos azules y llenos de aprensión –Regulus ha de admitir que, hace un año, él sintió algo parecido– o la menguada longitud de sus uñas. De modo que sólo se queda con el nombre y el apellido de la niña.

—¡Macdonald, Mary!

_Sangre sucia_, cataloga Regulus rápidamente. Su apellido no está entre los _Sagrados Veintiocho_ que el muchacho puede recitar del derecho y del revés desde que se esforzó tanto por memorizar la lista para ver así la sonrisa llena de orgullo de su madre. _Aunque también podría ser mestiza_, sugiere una voz en su cabeza. Regulus descarta esa posibilidad cuando ve la inseguridad con la que la niña se acerca al Sombrero Seleccionador.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!—grita el pedazo de tela, y Regulus frunce el ceño con desagrado. No hay necesidad de dejar sordo a nadie, piensa. Ve aplaudir a su hermano y sus amiguitos leones y vuelve a arrugar la frente. Al paso que va, Sirius logrará que su madre muera de una irritación en no demasiado tiempo.

_Es lo que va buscando_, piensa. Sirius nunca ha sido demasiado obediente, pero desde que hace dos años fuese seleccionado en Gryffindor ni siquiera se molesta en aparentarlo.

_Idiota._

* * *

**II**

_4 de noviembre de 1974_

Ha pasado ya más de un año desde que Regulus Black tuviera el placer de ver a Mary Macdonald por primera vez y catalogarla rápidamente como alguien a quien no merece la pena acercarse. Vagamente se ha percatado de que la niña ha crecido y su cuerpo rectilíneo está desarrollando curvas que empiezan a invitar a la imaginación.

Pero poco más. Es una _sangre sucia_ y, como tal, no es digna ni de que Regulus la mire siquiera. Incluso debería besar el suelo que pisa el joven Black y darse con un canto en los dientes por no llevarse una buena maldición cada vez que se cruzan por los pasillos. ¿El motivo? Que el mundo sería un lugar mejor sin esos molestos engendros de muggles. Lisa y llanamente.

Hoy Regulus está bastante contento. En primero era imposible que lo cogieran, y el año pasado no pudo ser, pero por fin ha conseguido ser buscador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. No va a negar que le ha sido bastante útil comentarle a Adam Avery, el capitán, de quinto, lo bueno que sería tener buenas relaciones con un Black.

Cuando deja la escoba en su dormitorio y va a la sala común sin más objetivo que pasar por ahí para dirigirse al Gran Comedor, sin embargo, encuentra al capitán hablando en voz baja con Nicholas Mucilber, de sexto, y Severus Snape, que está en el mismo curso que Sirius, en un rincón. Regulus se propone pasar de largo simplemente, porque no es asunto suyo lo que quiera que estén diciendo y además volar siempre le da hambre. Sin embargo, Nick lo agarra del hombro y le impide avanzar.

—Eh, Black, hemos pensado en hacer algo para divertirnos un poco. Podrías venir—le guiña el ojo—. Ya sabes, para celebrar que eres buscador y eso.

Regulus no es idiota y, pese a no haber ido nunca con ellos, es conocedor de sus correrías. El concepto de la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa de _diversión_ es estremecedoramente parecido con el que tiene la gente normal de _tortura_. El muchacho sabe que es costumbre pasárselo bien a costa de unos cuantos _sangre sucia_, pero no está seguro de querer colaborar con ello. Generalmente prefiere dejar el acoso a los demás y meterse en sus propios asuntos.

Pero sabe que, si se niega, con toda probabilidad comenzarán a llamarlo _traidor a la sangre_. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Vale—acepta.

De modo que sigue a Avery, Mucilber y Snape al exterior de la sala común, y camina con ellos por los pasillos. Regulus está empezando a compadecerse del primer _sangre sucia_ que encuentren cuando dan con uno de ellos.

_Con una_, se corrige el muchacho. Una que ha tenido la desgracia de ir sola y toparse con los tres Slytherins.

Mary Macdonald está agachada en el suelo, recogiendo una pila de libros que deben de habérsele caído. De nuevo tiene el largo cabello rubio alborotado, y Regulus se pregunta si alguna vez se lo peinará. Quién sabe. Los _sangre sucia_ son un misterio. Uno ciertamente desagradable.

—Buenas tardes—la saluda Adam.

Mary da un respingo y termina de coger sus cosas.

—Buenas tardes—responde, levantándose. Se dispone a desaparecer por la esquina, pero Nick saca su varita y hace que los libros y los pergaminos caigan al suelo de nuevo—. ¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho?

_Existir_, responde mentalmente Regulus. Ése es el único y peor delito de los _sangre sucia_ y los muggles. Pero no lo dice en voz alta. Observa la escena ligeramente apartado, con prudencia, junto a Severus Snape, al que curiosamente tampoco le hace mucha gracia el espectáculo. Regulus recuerda entonces que su compañero es amigo de otra _sangre sucia_, Evans, de Gryffindor.

—Ponerte en mi vista—dice Nick con calma—. ¿Ibas a algún lado?

Mary comprende que no va a salir bien parada. Regulus lo ve en sus ojos, pero sus iris grises permanecen impasibles. Ella es una _sangre sucia_ y va a recibir su merecido. Él es un Black y va a contemplarlo, sin mancharse las manos, con elegancia aristocrática.

Sin embargo, pese a que es obvio que tiene miedo, Mary no dice nada, ni suplica. _Tan asquerosamente Gryffindor como Sirius_, comprende Regulus. Algo que le irrita; ¿es que ese montón de gatos venidos a más no tiene un mínimo de de sensatez?

Nick y Adam se entretienen rompiendo las cosas de la niña y riéndose cuando las lágrimas que tanto esfuerzo ha hecho por contener se derraman por sus mejillas. Cuando se cansan de ello, deciden que sería divertido darle una clase de estilismo a Mary, y le cortan el pelo tanto que pasa de llevarlo por la cintura a llegar a duras penas a los hombros de la muchacha, hundidos por la humillación y rabia.

—Vámonos ya—sugiere Snape cuando Mary empieza a llorar a lágrima viva, observando los mechones de su pelo que hay esparcidos a su alrededor.

Los otros dos le hacen caso. Regulus no comprende por qué se van justo ahora, pero en cierto modo lo agradece. Le incomodan las lágrimas.

Pero cuando Mucilber, Avery y Snape se van, Regulus se encuentra con los pies clavados en el suelo, y no tiene la menor idea del motivo. Porque es completamente irracional: a él no le gustan los _sangre sucia_, no le gusta que la gente llore… y ahí está, mirando a una Mary Macdonald que corre el riesgo de ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas.

El motivo de la prisa de Snape para irse se hace claro cuando Regulus ve una furia pelirroja caminando hacia él y Mary.

Lily Evans.

Con diferencia, es la _sangre sucia_ que más respeto inspira al menor de los Black. La teme hasta su hermano, que es demasiado estúpido para tener miedo ante cosas lógicas, ¿por qué Regulus iba a ser menos que Sirius? Intenta retroceder un paso, pero Lily no lo mira. Se agacha junto a Mary y arregla con su varita lo que puede, observando con tristeza los mechones de pelo que hay en el suelo. Regulus ha de admitir que la condenada es buena con los hechizos.

Sin embargo, el joven deja de pensar todo eso cuando Evans clava sus ojos verdes en él.

—¿Qué, Black? ¿Te has divertido?—le suelta con rabia.

—Mucho—responde él. No es completamente cierto, pero tampoco va a negar que ha sido entretenido e interesante (lo que sí niega con ahínco es la posibilidad de él que pueda sentir lástima por Mary Macdonald).

Mary suelta un sollozo, y Lily la abraza protectoramente.

—Él… él no…—empieza.

Eso es más de lo que Regulus puede soportar. El joven gira sobre sus talones y se va del pasillo, tratando de apartar a todos los _sangre sucia_ de su mente.

Casi lo consigue. Sólo le falta sacarse a Mary Macdonald de la cabeza.

* * *

**III**

_17 de diciembre de 1974 _

Regulus está satisfecho. Aunque fue por poca diferencia, gracias a él Slytherin ganó el partido contra Ravenclaw, y su actuación fue sencillamente soberbia. Según sus compañeros de casa, _les has dado bien por culo a esos pajarracos_. Según lo que le comentó Sirius de pasada cuando se cruzaron algo después, _James vuela mejor que tú_.

Regulus no se ofende en exceso por el comentario. Parece que a Sirius le molesta que su hermanito destaque por sí mismo y no por ser "el hermano Slytherin de", pero él no es tonto y es consciente de que James Potter vuela mejor. En realidad, James Potter vuela mejor que todo el mundo; ni siquiera necesita las manos para sujetarse a la escoba mientras lleva la quaffle: parece que hubiera nacido en el aire.

Sacando pecho como pocas veces puede permitirse hacer, Regulus sale del Gran Comedor y pone rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin, y una pregunta incómoda se abre paso en su mente: ¿cómo celebrarán sus compañeros la victoria? El muchacho sabe que, pese a que no suelen necesitar una excusa para atormentar a los _sangre sucia_, se ensañan más cuando están contentos por algo. Quizá el dolor ajeno les excite o algo así. Regulus almacena ese principio de hipótesis en un lugar seguro de su mente, para analizarlo más tarde.

Justo cuando lo ha colocado en el rincón correcto, escucha un sollozo que proviene de la puerta del baño que hay a su derecha. Regulus se dispone a pasar de largo, pero vuelve a oírlo; esta vez, más fuerte. Y él lo reconoce. No es la primera vez que oye llorar a Mary Macdonald.

El por qué entra en el baño en lugar de pasar de largo es un misterio; igual que es un misterio que cuando Mary llora él olvide el desagrado que le inspiran las lágrimas de los demás.

La ve acurrucada en un rincón, hecha un ovillo. Ella no se da cuenta de que está acompañada. Regulus avanza lentamente hacia la muchacha, y Mary sólo levanta la cabeza cuando tiene a su compañero a menos de dos metros.

Sus ojos azules brillan llenos de rabia al ver el escudo bordado en su túnica.

—¿No habéis tenido bastante, o qué?—le suelta. Se le quiebra la voz y se toca el pelo, y Regulus se da cuenta de que Nick y Adam se lo dejaron insultantemente corto.

—Yo nunca te he hecho nada, así que ahórrate el numerito conmigo—replica, sin embargo. Vuelve a preguntarse qué demonios hace ahí mientras se agacha para que su rostro quede a la altura del de esa niña que lo mira con rencor—. ¿Han sido Nick y Adam?—_es por curiosidad, para elaborar la teoría_, se repite una y otra vez.

Mary asiente.

—Mucilber, Avery y el otro… el amigo de Evans. Pero él se ha quedado mirando—_típico,_ piensa Regulus. Snape tiene que conservar la amistad de la _sangre sucia_ de la que ha tenido la desgracia de enamorarse—. ¿Por qué?—inquiere.

Regulus suspira. Si ha de ser completamente sincero, no se había planteado tener que ser él el que le dijera alguna verdad dolorosa a ningún _sangre sucia_ (y mucho menos a Mary Macdonald, la inocente Gryffindor de segundo curso, pelo siempre revuelto y brillantes ojos azules), pero ella es quien lo ha pedido.

—Porque sois _sangre sucia_.

Los ojos azules de Mary brillan con auténtico odio ahora.

—Pues que sepas que prefiero eso antes que necesitar meterme con los demás para sentirme superior, como hacéis vosotros. Dais asco, todos.

Regulus arquea las cejas, ligeramente ofendido, y se pone en pie.

—Puede, pero eso no cambia que tu existencia sea un error—replica con frialdad, antes de salir resueltamente del baño, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el llanto de Mary Macdonald.

* * *

**IV**

_20 de junio de 1975_

Regulus ya casi ha logrado olvidar la culpabilidad que sintió cuando le dijo unas cuantas verdades a Mary Macdonald aquella tarde de diciembre. En los últimos meses ha ido comprendiendo por qué la mayoría de sus compañeros disfrutan haciendo sufrir al resto, pero ha querido estudiarlos tan de cerca que ahora él también es parte del experimento.

Es, de alguna manera, entretenido. Sentir superioridad, _poder_, sobre alguien a quien estás haciendo daño física y psicológicamente es una droga dulce y peligrosa. Regulus comprende ahora a lo que se refieren sus padres cuando dicen que el respeto no nace del amor, sino del miedo.

Siguiendo esa teoría, Regulus ha caído en el juego en el que se prometió no meterse: se ha unido al entretenimiento de Nick y Adam. Pese a que acaba de cumplir catorce años y acaba de terminar su tercer curso, está desarrollando un talento increíble con los maleficios. Regulus ha dejado de ser "el hermano Slytherin de" y ahora es simplemente él. Se siente curiosamente bien.

Cierto es que ha tenido mucho cuidado de no tocarle un pelo a Mary Macdonald. De hecho, ni siquiera la mira; pese a que muchas veces nota sus ojos azules clavados en él, la ignora con una envidiable elegancia.

Pero, a pesar de ello, Regulus se ha sorprendido en más de una ocasión guiando a sus _amigos_ (en cursiva porque Regulus no cree que lo sean realmente, como el grupo de Sirius; sólo utiliza esa palabra para referirse a ellos de una forma rápida) hacia otro lado cuando veía una cabellera rubia y alborotada en la esquina, sugiriendo que ahí hay _sangre sucia_ más lloricas a los que hacer daño.

El último día de curso, sin embargo, Regulus encuentra una visita inesperada cuando sube a su vagón y abre un libro, esperando a que sus amigos lleguen.

_Cómo no_, piensa con ironía cuando ve a Evans sentarse frente a él. Arruga la nariz. No le apetece estar junto a ningún _sangre sucia_. No se da cuenta de que cuando Mary está cerca la expresión de desagrado no es fortuita.

—Mira, Black, te lo voy a decir muy claro—empieza la joven—. Me da igual que los Slytherins os creáis en la cúpula del mundo; asumid que vivís en las mazmorras. Como tú y tus amiguitos no dejéis de meteros con los nacidos de muggles, yo…

—Si sólo vienes a decir estupideces, la puerta está ahí—la interrumpe Regulus. Poco le importa ser un año menor que ella y que aún tengan permitido hacer magia; detesta a Lily Evans casi tanto como detesta a los amiguitos de su hermano.

—La próxima vez que hagas daño a los nacidos de muggles lo pagarás caro—le jura la pelirroja.

Regulus arquea las cejas con indiferencia y la observa salir del compartimento. Se pregunta si, en su afán por defender las causas perdidas, habrá hecho la misma amenaza a su hermano y sus amigos, que tienen por principal entretenimiento meterse con Severus Snape. Luego deduce que probablemente no. Son compañeros de casa.

Justo antes de sumergirse de nuevo en su libro, Regulus ve una cabellera rubia y alborotada pasando por el pasillo.

* * *

**V**

_1 de septiembre de 1975_

Regulus se despide de su madre con un abrazo y permite que su padre le dé un apretón en el hombro antes de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts. Como de costumbre, su prima Bella no dice nada, simplemente lo observa, imponente y hermosa, con una gélida indiferencia que hace que su marido, Rodolphus Lestrange, la mire con un deseo que apenas si puede disimular.

Regulus se dirige a su compartimento y se sienta. Escucha ruido en el pasillo y alcanza a ver a su hermano corriendo por él con esos amigotes suyos que tiene. Según lo que escuchó este verano, ahora tienen un titulito. _Los Merodeadores_. A Regulus le parece algo tan patético que ni siquiera sabe por dónde cogerlo.

Sin embargo, por primera vez, las palabras de su hermano, que antes le parecían idioteces, han hecho mella en su mente. Regulus no puede evitar pensar que, si Sirius no tiene ningún problema con mezclarse con _sangre sucia_ o muggles, él tampoco debería tenerlo en caso de acercarse un poco a Mary Macdonald… Sólo por curiosidad. Es sólo un experimento. Y esta vez se asegurará de no convertirse en su propio conejillo de Indias, como le pasó el curso anterior. No va a volver a desperdiciar su tiempo metiéndose con ningún _sangre sucia_. No merecen tanta consideración.

Regulus recuerda la enfermedad que le diagnosticaron a su padre en verano. Probablemente, Orion Black no dure mucho más, unos años a lo sumo. Incluso Sirius, que se pasa el día diciendo lo poco que le importa su familia y lo feliz que estaría viviendo con, por ejemplo, los Potter, está afectado. Lo disimula mucho mejor que Regulus, pero eso no significa que sea de piedra.

A lo mejor, piensa, los _sangre sucia_ y los muggles no son tan abominables. Quizá simplemente hayan nacido enfermos; en el caso de los muggles, por carencia de magia, y en el de los _sangre sucia_ por haberla obtenido de una forma no natural. Pero ellos no tienen la culpa, razona. Mary Macdonald no pidió nacer, mucho menos tener magia cuando no le correspondía.

Apenas se fija en Nick, que este año se dispone a hacer su último curso, ni en Adam, que entra a sexto, ni tampoco en Severus Snape, que tiene su nariz ganchuda pegada a un libro y en junio se enfrentará a los TIMOS. Pasa el viaje cavilando, y cuando llegan se levanta como un autómata, se pone la túnica y sale del compartimento perdido en sus pensamientos. Se choca con alguien de un curso inferior, pero no le da importancia hasta que descubre una mata de cabello rubio desordenado alejándose de él.

De repente se siente extrañamente mal. ¿Por qué Mary lo ha ignorado? Bien es cierto que él lleva haciéndolo varios meses, pero nunca le ha hecho nada personalmente; de hecho, se podría decir que le hizo más de un favor el curso pasado alejando a sus amigos de ella. Nunca ha dado motivos a la muchacha para odiarlo.

_Sólo decirle que no debería haber nacido._

Regulus supone que la joven se lo ha tomado a la tremenda. Después de unos segundos de reflexión, sin embargo, deduce que es lo lógico, dadas las palabras que le dirigió. _Pero es verdad_, piensa convencido. Para estar enfermo, mejor no nacer, razona. Aunque, ya que Mary Macdonald existe, lo único que queda por hacer es estudiar el mal que padece y, si se puede, extirparlo. Regulus se pregunta si habrá una forma menos radical que la que pregonan el Señor Tenebroso –y, en casa, su prima Bella– y se estremece.

* * *

**VI**

_11 de octubre de 1975_

Regulus jamás ha estado tan enfadado como ahora. Por primera vez en su vida, desea ponerse a destrozar cosas para exteriorizar su rabia. Lo que ha ocurrido es sencillamente inconcebible.

Mary Macdonald ha empezado a salir con su hermano.

¿Cómo puede haber perdido Sirius el norte de esa manera? Regulus ya sabía, de sobra, que su hermano no tiene otra meta en la vida más que demostrar que es un Black poco común y conseguir que su madre lo borre del tapiz, pero ¿tocar, abrazar, _besar_ a una s_angre sucia_? Eso es demasiado. Y, además, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio accedería a salir con Sirius Black? Todo Hogwarts sabe que es un rompecorazones y va de flor en flor; no conviene sumergirse en una relación que con toda probabilidad dure menos que una rana de chocolate en la puerta de una clase.

Regulus respira hondo, tratando de serenarse. Se dice que, a lo sumo, Sirius se cansará de Mary en un par de semanas. Entonces, su hermano recuperará la cordura y Mary…

¿Por qué le preocupa la _sangre sucia_? El que debería importarle es Sirius; no debe alejarse de la familia, no más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Va a matar a su madre de un disgusto un día de éstos; Regulus lo ve venir.

Después de varios minutos y unos cuantos ejercicios de respiración, logra calmarse lo suficiente para volver a tomar las riendas de sus pensamientos y aclarar qué va a hacer.

Y apenas lo ha decidido, el joven se encamina a los jardines, donde con toda probabilidad esté su hermano y sus amigos, los _Merodeadores_. Por Merlín, el titulito es ridículo se mire por donde se mire.

Los encuentra sentados junto al lago. Descubrir a su hermano besando a Mary no contribuye a mejorar el humor de Regulus, precisamente. Carraspea cuando está cerca para hacerse notar, y Sirius tiene la decencia de separarse de la muchacha.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta con brusquedad. Regulus arquea las cejas con ironía; ¿qué puede querer él acercándose al grupo de amigos de su hermano salvo hablar con él? Por suerte, Sirius lo comprende. Se levanta, dejando a Mary sentada en el suelo, y se aleja de sus amigos con él—. ¿Qué quieres, Regulus?

—¿Me explicas—empieza él, girándose hacia su hermano y tratando de contener su furia—qué diablos haces besándote con esa s_angre sucia_?

Los ojos grises de Sirius brillan con rabia.

—"Esa _sangre sucia_" se llama Mary. ¿Y a ti desde cuándo te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer, si se puede saber?

—A papá no le hará gracia—vaticina Regulus. Sirius simplemente se encoge de hombros. En ese momento, sin que nadie la llame, Mary Macdonald se acerca a ellos. Entorna los ojos con desagrado cuando los fija en Regulus. Él, por su parte, se pregunta por enésima vez si esa muchacha conoce la utilidad de los peines—. ¿Y tú, qué?—le suelta, despectivo—. ¿Tenías que ir a por el que menos conviene a cualquiera?

Mary entorna los ojos. Pese a ser un año menor que Regulus, impone bastante, de una manera extraña de la cual ni siquiera Sirius es capaz.

—Saldré con quien me dé la gana y no crea que soy un error, Black—le suelta con frialdad. Sirius los mira con extrañeza a ambos, sin saber a qué ha venido eso. Regulus opta por fijar la vista en su hermano en lugar de en Mary; duele menos.

—Cuando mamá se entere…

—Pues cuéntaselo, a ver si revienta de una vez—sugiere Sirius, indiferente. Regulus aprieta las mandíbulas con rabia. Sabe que el lazo que une a Walburga con su primogénito es cada vez más débil, pero no soporta oír hablar así a su hermano. Entonces Sirius se percata de algo—: ¿O es que estás celoso, hermanito?—se burla.

—¿Celoso de qué?—replica Regulus, airado—. ¿De tus ridículos amiguitos, de que cada vez que abres la boca deshonras a nuestra familia o de que te besuquees con esa _sangre sucia_? ¿De qué, exactamente, tengo que estar celoso?

No quiere enterarse de la respuesta, de modo que se da la vuelta y echa a andar de vuelta al castillo, pretendiendo dejar a Sirius con la palabra en la boca.

Pero su hermano siempre se sale con la suya:

—¡De lo tercero, _Reggie_!—le grita con sorna. Regulus finge no haberlo oído.

* * *

**VII**

_15 de diciembre de 1975_

Para sorpresa de Regulus, Sirius y Mary duran casi dos meses juntos. Luego, inevitablemente, su hermano se cansa, y ella también. Lo más curioso es que la muchacha no llora, o al menos Regulus no ve muestras de ello, pese a que últimamente está más atento a ella de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

Pero no está celoso. Sigue manteniendo su postura de que los _sangre sucia_ están enfermos, pero que no hay que exterminarlos. Y últimamente ha escuchado a Nick hacer comentarios demasiado subidos de tono refiriéndose a Mary Macdonald. Regulus coincide con ellos en que _está muy buena para ser una sangre sucia_, pero la forma en que descubrió a su compañero mirándola el otro día le da muy mala espina.

Se la cruza cuando sale de Transformaciones. A juzgar por el aroma a estiércol de dragón que desprende, Regulus deduce que viene de Herbología. Ignorando sus protestas, la agarra del codo y tira de ella hasta que llegan a un pasillo vacío.

—¿Me explicas qué haces?—le suelta ella. Regulus la observa detenidamente; sí, definitivamente ya no queda casi nada de la niña asustada cuya Selección presenció hace dos años. Mary es casi tan alta como él, y sus ojos azules se han agrandado con decisión y fiereza propias de cualquier Gryffindor. Lo único que sigue igual es su pelo: pese a que ya es casi tan largo como antes de que Adam y Nick se lo cortaran, está tan desordenado como siempre.

—Ten cuidado con Mucilber—le advierte Regulus en voz baja, después de mirar alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oye—. Últimamente te mira mucho.

Mary arquea las cejas.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa quién me mire?—replica—. Además, sé cuidarme—le asegura

Regulus arquea las cejas. En ese momento se le ocurren mil formas de desbaratar la ridícula afirmación de Mary Macdonald.

Pero hay una increíblemente sencilla, y que además corresponde con lo que lleva deseando hacer desde aquella ocasión en que presenció cómo Nick y Adam se burlaban de ella.

Rápido, casi con violencia, Regulus se acerca a Mary y la besa. Nota los cálidos labios de la joven congelados, pero sin oponer resistencia, al tiempo que la atrae hacia sí todo lo que puede. Ahora no se plantea que le ha ocurrido lo mismo que la última vez que hizo un experimento, que ha acabado siendo su propio conejillo de Indias. No piensa en Mary Macdonald como una _sangre sucia_, ni como una persona enferma. Es Mary, la chica a la que está besando, la que le está permitiendo hacerlo y no sabe si apartarse o corresponder sus movimientos.

Sea lo que sea, en ese momento Regulus sólo tiene clara una cosa: es imposible que la existencia de Mary Macdonald sea un error.

Pero besarla a lo mejor sí, piensa cuando se separa de ella. Ni siquiera está seguro de haberlo hecho bien; es la primera vez y ha ido a tientas. Mary lo observa con los ojos como platos, y Regulus se plantea, repentinamente angustiado, que Sirius lo haga mejor que él y la muchacha esté comparando. No soportaría perder esa batalla contra su hermano.

Mary no dice nada. Simplemente se muerde el labio inferior, el mismo que acaba de crear adicción en Regulus, y echa a andar rápidamente, alejándose por el pasillo.

* * *

**VIII**

_7 de enero de 1976_

Han pasado casi tres semanas, pero Regulus aún sigue dándole vueltas a lo que ocurrió antes de las vacaciones de Navidad con Mary Macdonald. No ha vuelto a quedarse a solas con ella, y le da la impresión de que la muchacha lo evita. Él lo comprende. Después de todo, Mary no es más que una cría. Sólo tiene trece años.

Regulus se entretiene doblando bien su uniforme de quidditch en el vestuario. El motivo no es otro que librarse de Nick, que últimamente está muy pesado con él, durante un rato. Se hace el sueco hasta que se van todos, y da una vuelta por el césped cubierto de escarcha antes de decidirse a volver a la sala común de Slytherin.

Sin embargo, cuando va por la planta baja, escucha un extraño gimoteo. No obstante, Regulus lo reconoce perfectamente. Se ha familiarizado demasiado con los ruiditos que hace Mary Macdonald cuando llora. Pero ahora no es sólo eso. Esos sonidos destilan terror.

Alarmado, el muchacho saca su varita y se encamina hacia el lugar donde supone que está la muchacha. Llega hasta un pasillo vacío salvo por dos personas, y su varita echa chispas.

Mary está arrinconada en la pared, intentando apartarse como puede de Nick, que le ha tapado la boca con una mano y con la otra toquetea a su antojo a la joven y trata de arrancarle la camisa del uniforme. Ella se retuerce, pero le es imposible quitarse al muchacho de encima.

—¡Mucilber!—exclama Regulus con rabia, acercándose a ellos. Su compañero lo mira, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que está ahí.

—Pues está buena para ser una _sangre sucia_—comenta como quien no quiere la cosa. Mary, con el pelo más alborotado que nunca, mira a Regulus con súplica, y él sabe lo que le está pidiendo sin necesidad de que lo diga. Que la ayude. Que haga algo. Que no se quede mirando como aquella primera vez.

Regulus mira a su compañero de nuevo.

—Déjala—ordena. Es la primera vez que usa ese tono autoritario, tan frío e impersonal, para dirigirse a alguien. Puede contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que ha oído a su padre hacerlo. Y siempre le ha dado resultado. Regulus lamenta no ser unos centímetros más alto, como Sirius, para imponer un poco más.

Nick le mantiene la mirada durante unos segundos, pero finalmente la baja. Suelta con brusquedad a Mary, con tanta fuerza que la muchacha deja escapar un quejido, y lo mira con desagrado antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Mary Macdonald deja que su espalda resbale por la pared hasta que queda sentada en el suelo, sollozando quedamente. Ya no mira a Regulus; sus ojos azules están clavados en algún punto del infinito, y tiembla incontrolablemente.

Regulus se agacha para quedar a su altura, recordando cómo hace un año ocurrió algo parecido y pensando que sus intenciones han cambiado mucho en ese tiempo.

—¿Te ha hecho algo?—pregunta, tras unos instantes devanándose los sesos para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para la situación.

Mary niega con la cabeza y solloza de nuevo. Regulus aparta la vista durante unos instantes. No soporta ver a la gente llorar. Pero al mismo tiempo esa muchacha tiene algo que le impide alejarse de ella.

—Pero quería… quería…

—Sé lo que quería—le asegura Regulus, asqueado sólo de pensarlo. _¿Qué gana Nick acostándose con una _sangre sucia_?_, se pregunta. Por lo que sabe, nadie de su casa comparte esa teoría suya de que esas personas son como enfermos, y los consideran simples animales. Supone, tras unos segundos, que sólo quería hacer daño. De repente se alegra de haberlo impedido. Agarra a Mary de la muñeca y tira de ella para ponerla en pie, ignorando sus protestas. Sólo cuando nota que intenta desasirse atiende a sus ruegos y la mira con extrañeza.

Mary le muestra la muñeca, algo amoratada.

—Ha sido… tu amigo…—explica, limpiándose las lágrimas de nuevo—. Y yo nunca…—pero se sonroja y no completa la frase, abochornada.

—No es mi amigo—replica Regulus fríamente. Coge a Mary de la mano, con más suavidad que antes, y tira de ella.

—¿Qué haces?—inquiere la muchacha.

—Llevarte a la enfermería a que te curen eso—responde él con tranquilidad, casi arrastrándola por el pasillo. Escucha un quedo sollozo—. Pero Merlín, deja ya de llorar.

Sigue guiándola por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería, escuchando sus intentos por contener las lágrimas. La deja en una cama y observa, aparentemente impasible, cómo la enfermera cura la muñeca de Mary. Sin embargo, cuando ella lo mira, sin llorar ya, pero con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, cambia el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?—inquiere Mary. Regulus se encoge de hombros—. Creía que pensabas que mi existencia es un error.

Regulus abre y cierra la boca varias veces, pero no sabe qué decir. Sí, piensa que la existencia de Mary Macdonald, así como de los _sangre sucia_ y muggles en general, es un error, pero por otro lado… el beso no fue un error. Es imposible que lo fuera. Regulus aún se siente flotar nada más de recordarlo. Eso no puede ser malo.

_Me he convertido en mi propio experimento._

Y se encuentra con que no comprende lo que llevan inculcándole desde que nació. Tiene ideas que chocan y luchan encarnizadamente, sin que ninguna salga victoriosa, y hacen de su mente un auténtico caos. Se destrozan entre ellas, dejando escapar trocitos que Regulus no es capaz de entender.

Quizá por eso, Regulus se da la vuelta y sale de la enfermería en lugar de contestar a la pregunta.

* * *

**IX**

_20 de enero de 1976_

Desde que rescató a Mary Macdonald de las sucias garras de Mucilber, Regulus sabe que éste lo detesta.

No le hace gracia; de hecho, sabe que no le conviene tener como enemigo a ese joven. Pero tampoco podía dejar que tocara a Mary; lo mire por donde lo mire, a Regulus le parece vomitivo lo que su compañero pretendía hacer.

Regulus ha pensado muchas veces en Mary, en su existencia y en el beso que le robó. Una parte de él sigue temiendo que la muchacha haya decidido comparar entre esa experiencia y la de besar a Sirius, pero mayoritariamente le preocupa no comprenderse. Está convencido de que la existencia de los _sangre sucia_ es un error, pese a que no sea culpa de ellos. Pero al mismo tiempo es plenamente consciente de que se enfrentaría a Mucilber tantas veces como hiciera falta para evitar que tocara a (_mi_) Mary.

Con un suspiro de frustración, el muchacho se sienta en una mesa de la biblioteca para empezar con su redacción de Transformaciones. Saca pluma y pergamino y comienza a escribir, tachando de vez en cuando y añadiendo notas en los márgenes. No obstante, algo lo distrae. Regulus sabe que es _ella_ sólo con ver su desordenado cabello rubio.

Alza la vista y la observa sentarse frente a él. Ya no tiene los ojos tan enrojecidos como la última vez que la tuvo cerca, y juega con un mechón de pelo mientras lo mira.

—¿Qué quieres?—inquiere Regulus. Baja la vista hacia su redacción y se da cuenta de que no recuerda por dónde iba. Con un bufido, se dispone a leerla desde el principio, pero Mary lo interrumpe:

—No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero gracias—Regulus alza la vista, sorprendido—. No sé si mi existencia será un error o no, pero la tuya seguro que no lo es.

Dicho esto, Mary sonríe, se levanta y, para sorpresa del Slytherin, le da un beso en la mejilla. Después sale de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás ni una vez.

Regulus se sorprende sonriendo.

_Es una sangre sucia, pero es encantadora_, piensa. Sabe que ese razonamiento no tiene lógica.

Y, por una vez, le da igual.

* * *

**X**

_14 de febrero de 1976_

Hogsmeade está lleno de parejitas felices.

Esto repugna profundamente a Regulus Black. No es que le dé envidia, simplemente que detesta ver todo el pueblo de ese insoportable color rosa. ¿Quién fue el iluminado que decidió que ése fuera el color del amor? Porque Regulus está convencido de que su existencia fue más errónea que la de todos los _sangre sucia_ juntos.

Sin embargo, no tiene mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Su prima Bella lo ha citado en Las Tres Escobas para hablar con él. Y a Regulus esa mujer le inspira un respeto rayano en el miedo, por lo que no piensa dejarla plantada.

Su prima ya está en el local cuando Regulus llega. Fría, altiva y hermosa, como es costumbre en ella. Bebe con elegancia de su copa y sonríe ligeramente cuando ve al muchacho acercarse y sentarse a la mesa frente a ella.

—Hola, Regulus—lo saluda.

—Hola—responde él—. ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?

La sonrisa de Bellatrix se hace más amplia.

—Eres muy inteligente—comenta. Regulus asiente—. Y sabes que ahí fuera el Señor Tenebroso está ganando poder—el muchacho asiente de nuevo—. Supongo que habrás oído sus ideas.

Por supuesto que Regulus las ha oído. Son las mismas que las de la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa. Él difiere en unas cuantas cosas con la ideología del Señor Tenebroso, pero mayoritariamente está de acuerdo en que se debería subyugar a los muggles; después de todo, son claramente inferiores a ellos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunta con cautela.

Bellatrix mira alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie está fijándose en ellos; y, sin más, se arremanga la manga izquierda de su vestido, permitiendo a Regulus ver…

El muchacho se queda boquiabierto. Sabe que su familia está de acuerdo con los ideales del Señor Tenebroso, pero no creía que Bellatrix se le hubiera unido, al menos no tan pronto. Su prima se baja la manga de nuevo y sonríe.

—¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que tú también podrías ayudar?—inquiere. Regulus no se mueve—. Oh, vamos, no me digas que quieres acabar como tu hermano.

Regulus se muerde el labio. No, él no quiere ser como Sirius, hace tiempo que dejó de desear eso. Pero tatuarse la Marca Tenebrosa le parece algo demasiado serio como para tomárselo a la ligera.

—No lo sé—responde finalmente—. Oye, Bella, tengo que irme. Tengo cosas que hacer; de hecho, no pensaba venir a Hogsmeade, sólo lo he hecho por ti.

Su prima sacude la cabeza y lo ve alejarse casi precipitadamente. Regulus intenta aparentar calma.

Si ha de ser sincero, él nunca ha pensado seriamente en ser un mortífago. Sí, es cierto que comparte los ideales de su familia, ésos que tanto chocan con los de Sirius, pero nunca se había planteado participar activamente para lograrlos. Sin embargo, ahora que su prima lo ha mencionado, esa posibilidad ronda por su mente y al muchacho le es imposible ignorarla.

_Tengo catorce, casi quince años_, razona. _Me queda tiempo para pensarlo; no creo que el Señor Tenebroso permita a alguien tan joven unirse a él_.

Recorre Hogsmeade a grandes zancadas, y no aminora el ritmo ni siquiera cuando va por el camino que lleva a Hogwarts. Necesita sentarse en la soledad de su dormitorio para pensar. Tiene la impresión de que su cabeza va a explotar. Mucilber, el Señor Tenebroso, Mary… Regulus no sabe sobre qué meditar primero.

Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para decidirse, porque en ese momento ve a Mucilber y a Avery, seguidos por Snape, que se acercan desde el castillo. Regulus sabe que van a por él porque nota los tres pares de ojos clavados en su persona como si fueran hechizos. Sin dejar de caminar a buen ritmo, mete la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica con cautela.

—¿Necesitáis algo?—inquiere con calma, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que tanto Nick como Adam han imitado su gesto y aferran sus respectivas varitas. Snape lo observa todo un poco apartado, como si el asunto no fuera con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Sirvió de algo el numerito? ¿Te tiraste tú a la _sangre sucia_?—inquiere Nick, fracasando en su empeño de disimular la rabia que bulle en su interior. Los ojos grises de Regulus se oscurecen al oír mencionar a Mary, pero no contesta—. Venga, Black, no nos lo hubiéramos esperado de ti. De tu hermano, a lo mejor; ya lo hizo. Pero tú…

—¿Qué queréis?—lo interrumpe Regulus—. Tengo cosas que hacer—si van a echarle un maleficio, que lo hagan rápido. Tiene muchos asuntos a los que darle vueltas.

Mucilber sonríe.

—¿No has venido con tu novia a celebrar San Valentín?—Regulus aferra su varita con más fuerza, sin sacarla del bolsillo—. Ah, claro, lo olvidaba…—Mucilber se lleva la mano a la frente dramáticamente—. Es que ella no ha podido venir.

Los ojos de Regulus brillan con alarma. _Como le hayan hecho algo…_ Sin dignarse a replicar, echa a andar hacia el castillo, dejando atrás a Mucilber, Avery y Snape.

No ha dado ni diez pasos cuando un hechizo impacta en su espalda y hace que caiga al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y hasta aquí. Son veinte "capítulos" en total, lo que pasa es que los veo demasiado cortos como para subirlos por separado. Así que diez y diez. No decidí hacerlo así al principio, pero fijaos qué bien me queda la división así. Ni haciéndolo adrede, oye. Subiré el siguiente capítulo en un par de días.

El caso. Si a **Venetrix** le gusta, yo me doy con un canto en los dientes.


	2. Parte II

**XI**

_15 de febrero de 1976_

Regulus se jura que un día de éstos matará a Nicholas Mucilber.

El muy canalla lo atacó por la espalda. Vale que la valentía no es precisamente la seña de identidad de los Slytherins, pero ni siquiera él es tan cobarde. Podría, al menos, haberlo advertido, para que así su victoria tuviera algo de mérito.

Con un bufido, Regulus se arrebuja entre las mantas, observando el alto techo de la enfermería mientras se imagina formas crueles de asesinar a Nick. Y, de paso, a Adam y Severus, que también estaban ahí. Pese a que Snape no hizo nada, técnicamente.

No le han hecho nada grave, pero la señora Pomfrey considera que es mejor que Regulus pase el fin de semana en la enfermería. El muchacho no puede evitar soltar resoplidos de disgusto; él está bien y quiere volver a su dormitorio.

Escucha unos pasos, y al girar la cabeza descubre a Sirius entrando en la enfermería. El caminar de su hermano no es escandaloso, como de costumbre, sino más bien cauteloso. Como si no estuviera del todo seguro de que visitar a Regulus sea una buena idea. Se sienta en una silla y observa largamente a su hermano.

Cuando Regulus no lo soporta más, se incorpora un poco, y aprovecha para hacer la pregunta cuya respuesta necesita saber con más urgencia:

—¿Qué le han hecho a Mar…Macdonald?

Sirius lo mira con extrañeza, tan sorprendido que contesta sin meditar los motivos de su hermano para interesarse por su ex novia.

—¿A Mary? Que yo sepa nada; al menos, me la he cruzado cuando venía y estaba bien…—Regulus apoya la cabeza en la almohada, increíblemente aliviado al comprender que Mucilber sólo se estaba marcando un farol. Se permite sonreír un poco, pero la sonrisa se esfuma cuando Sirius vuelve a meter baza—: ¿Así que han sido tus amigos?—inquiere con cierta burla. Regulus entorna los ojos—. Dirás lo que quieras de James, Remus y Peter; pero al menos ellos no tienen por costumbre atacarme por la espalda.

Regulus aprieta las mandíbulas con rabia.

—No son mis amigos—asegura. Sirius se encoge de hombros—. ¿A qué has venido? Pensaba que te interesaba más dejarte ver por todo el colegio con esos _Merodeadores_.

Sirius suspira.

—Venía a ver si te has dado cuenta de que ésos que te han dejado en la enfermería son del mismo tipo de persona que papá y mamá: unos maniáticos. Pero se ve que no.

—¿Qué vas a decir tú?—replica Regulus, airado—. Todos son unos maniáticos, ¿no? Cualquiera que defienda la pureza de su familia está loco y obsesionado con la sangre limpia. Pero tú no, ¿eh? Eres el único que puede conocer la Verdad y el resto estamos ciegos. Estás tan obsesionado con llevar la contraria como nosotros con la pureza de sangre.

Sirius se queda un buen rato en silencio, encajando las palabras de su hermano.

—Bellatrix también ha hablado contigo, ¿verdad?—Regulus lo mira extrañado, preguntándose a qué viene eso, pero su hermano lee la respuesta en sus ojos—. Como te unas a ella y a Quien-Tú-Sabes, dejarás de ser mi hermano.

Dicho esto, sale en silencio de la enfermería. Regulus lo observa alejarse, extrañado por lo cabizbajo que camina Sirius. Estaba hablando en serio. Es cierto que, desde que el mayor entró en Hogwarts, su relación ha ido enfriándose, pero a Regulus nunca se le habría ocurrido que Sirius fuera capaz de ponerlo entre la espada y la pared de la forma en que lo acaba de hacer.

Regulus se tapa la cara con las manos, deseando dejar de pensar. Ya le duele la cabeza por el maleficio de Mucilber y lo que menos necesita es un nuevo problema atormentándolo justo cuando se ha cerciorado de que Mary está bien.

Aprovechando que la señora Pomfrey no está en ese momento en la enfermería, Regulus se levanta de la cama y, con cierta dificultad, camina hasta el despacho de la enfermera. Abre el armario y, tras unos minutos, da con la poción para dormir. Mientras vuelve a su cama se bebe la mitad del contenido del frasco, y para cuando cae en el colchón está profundamente dormido.

Y esa noche no sueña con nada. Ni siquiera con Mary Macdonald.

* * *

**XII**

_10 de julio de 1976_

Regulus lleva varias noches sin dormir.

Concretamente, desde que Sirius se fue.

Ha de admitir que la otra noche, pese a que oyó desde su cuarto los gritos de su madre y su hermano, no salió de su habitación. Siguió leyendo, confiando en que la disputa no duraría mucho y Sirius se iría a su cuarto cabreado después de decirle algo hiriente a sus progenitores.

Pero no. Sirius entró en su dormitorio, sí, pero para coger algo de ropa antes de largarse de casa. Regulus se asomó entonces, extrañado, porque la pelea no estaba tomando el rumbo de siempre, y se encontró a su hermano bajando las escaleras con una mochila a la espalda. Sirius lo miró, como preguntándole qué iba a hacer, pero Regulus bajó la vista. Él no pensaba largarse. Ni piensa hacerlo.

La casa está insoportablemente pacífica sin su hermano. Regulus intenta convencerse de que eso es lo mejor; lo último que necesitan los Black es un traidor a la sangre. Oficialmente, Sirius ya no es uno de ellos; Walburga lo borró del tapiz ayer, ante la mirada suplicante de su hijo y la aparente indiferencia de su marido.

Regulus recuerda entonces lo que ocurrió a finales del curso pasado. Él lo vio, aunque la verdad es que lo presenció todo el colegio. La forma en que su hermano y sus amiguitos _Merodeadores_ se metieron con Snape y cómo éste le dio un golpe a Lily Evans donde más le dolía: metiéndose con su ascendencia. Regulus sabe que su compañero es mestizo, pero lo respeta casi tanto como si se tratara de Adam o Nick, porque es inteligente. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, no puede evitar pensar que Severus es idiota. Está colado por Evans, pero en lugar de decírselo y de mostrarle que es una excepción a sus creencias, pretende fingir que no le molestan los _sangre sucia_, cuando en realidad despotrica contra ellos más que el propio Regulus en sus pensamientos.

_Tú no lo haces mejor_, le comenta una vocecilla insidiosa. Regulus gruñe y entierra la cara en la almohada, deseando dormirse. ¿Por qué tiene que estar hoy con ganas de pensar? Y él no está haciéndolo demasiado mal, razona. Sí, besó a Mary Macdonald a sabiendas de que es una _sangre sucia_, pero es plenamente consciente de que fue un error. Y admitirlo es el primer paso para superarlo, o eso quiere creer él.

No obstante, Regulus no puede evitar pensar que él no está haciendo nada para borrar ese beso y esa muchacha despeinada de su mente. Una parte de él quiere convencerse de que pensar en el fallo que suponen los _sangre sucia_ compensa las horas que se pasa añorando esos sonidos que hace al llorar (los mismos que se supone que detesta), pero cuando recuerda sus sueños esa balanza no sólo se desequilibra, sino que se rompe en mil pedazos, y secretamente agradece que nadie de su entorno sepa Legeremancia.

Frustrado, Regulus se levanta, se viste y baja al salón. Pasa por delante del tapiz de la familia y observa la reciente quemadura que hay a pocos centímetros de su propio nombre.

—Regulus, a desayunar—le dice su madre, que ya está sentada a la mesa, sonriendo a Kreacher cuando el elfo le sirve la comida. Orion está a su lado, pero no dice nada. La enfermedad avanza lentamente pero sin detenerse, y su padre ya no es el hombre apuesto y fuerte que Regulus atesora en sus recuerdos infantiles.

Con un suspiro, aparta la vista del lugar en que debería estar su hermano, comprendiendo de nuevo que ahora es hijo único.

* * *

**XIII**

_10 de septiembre de 1976_

Regulus ha sido capaz de ignorar a su hermano desde que comenzó el curso. Todo un logro. Por su parte, Sirius tampoco le ha hecho mucho caso. Ya dejó bien claro en verano que no quería formar parte de esa "familia de chiflados".

El joven está orgulloso de su comportamiento en lo poco que lleva de curso. No se ha metido en ningún lío, lleva los deberes al día y ha logrado morderse la lengua para no soltar ningún _sangre sucia_ más de los estrictamente necesarios. No es que los tolere, pero aún no ha encontrado nada que contradiga su teoría de que simplemente son un fallo de la naturaleza, y que padecen algún tipo de enfermedad.

Regulus es consciente de que este verano ha crecido. Y de que atrae más de una mirada, de ésas a las que Sirius está más que acostumbrado. No le disgusta la sensación, si bien es cierto que se siente un tanto vigilado.

Se ha cruzado varias veces con Mary Macdonald. Y, para su sorpresa, la muchacha le sonríe a modo de saludo. Regulus supone que sigue agradecida por haberle echado una mano para librarse de Mucilber, y le resulta físicamente imposible evitar sonreírle de vuelta, si bien lo hace con disimulo para que sus compañeros no se fijen. Que un Black no puede mezclarse con una _sangre sucia_, por muy guapa que sea.

Regulus se reprende mentalmente cuando sus pensamientos llegan a ese punto. Pero, por una vez, se permite continuar.

A lo mejor no está tan mal, piensa. Después de todo, no puede negar que Mary es, a su modo, hermosa, ni que soportaría que lo maldijeran por la espalda otras diez veces por echarle una mano. Además, desde que la besó, hace ya más de seis meses, lo que más le apetece es repetir. Sin importarle que su sangre pura se ensucie. No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

* * *

**XIV**

_14 de octubre de 1976_

—¡Joder, Black! ¡Ha sido sin querer!

Regulus escupe un par de palabras nada dignas de su linaje y estatus social, abrazándose las costillas y maldiciendo al inventor de las bludgers. Al menos, logra mantenerse sobre la escoba y bajar al suelo. Se tiene en pie a duras penas y da un paso de prueba. Resiste la tentación de tirarse al suelo y hacerse un ovillo hasta que se le pase el dolor.

—¿Estás bien?—inquiere Adam, acercándose a él.

Regulus respira hondo y nota un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho. Nunca antes le ha pasado, pero está convencido de que se ha roto al menos una costilla.

—Creo que voy a la enfermería—declara, expulsando aire con suavidad para evitar que le duela más el tórax. Se aparta cuando Alessia Zabini se dispone a echarle una mano—. Puedo ir solo.

Suelta la escoba en el suelo y sale del campo de quidditch con dificultad, pero sin ayuda.

Sin embargo, para cuando llega al castillo Regulus se arrepiente de haber rechazado el ofrecimiento de su compañero. La enfermería está muy lejos y a él lo que más le apetece es tumbarse en el primer lugar que pueda y quedarse ahí. Maldice de nuevo las bludgers.

Cuando va por el primer piso, se dice que no le vendrá mal descansar un poco. Se apoya en una pared y cierra los ojos, mientras nota más pinchazos en las costillas, más dolorosos y más seguidos. Suelta aire con suavidad.

—¿Estás bien?

Regulus abre los ojos y gira la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Mary Macdonald ante él. Sigue teniendo el pelo increíblemente desordenado, y sus enormes ojos azules lo miran con preocupación.

—Sí—miente. La imagen de muchos ratones correteando en una jaula ante la mirada atenta de un hombre investigando acude a su mente, desde la perspectiva de uno de los roedores. Mary arquea las cejas, y tras varios segundos se pasa un brazo del joven por los hombros—. ¿Qué haces?

—Llevarte a la enfermería a que te curen eso—responde Mary, que se ha dado cuenta del brazo que Regulus mantiene pegado a sus costillas. Él se deja llevar, sin ganas de discutir.

El camino a la enfermería se le hace más corto en compañía de la joven, que se queda observando cómo la señora Pomfrey le arregla los huesos rotos. Regulus suspira aliviado cuando el dolor empieza a remitir, y ni siquiera le importa que la enfermera lo obligue a quedarse ahí toda la noche.

Unos minutos más tarde, mira a Mary, que no se ha movido.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Así estamos en paz—responde con sencillez.

Regulus aparta la vista. Cada vez tiene menos claro lo que piensa. Por un lado, está su opinión sobre los _sangre sucia._ Por otro, la forma que tiene de ver a Mary Macdonald. Y esas dos ideas lo confunden y lo marean y hacen más daño que las bludgers.

Abre la boca para decirle algo a Mary, pero cuando vuelve a alzar la mirada descubre que ella ya se ha ido.

* * *

**XV**

_31 de octubre de 1976_

Regulus se pregunta qué tienen su hermano y sus amiguitos en la cabeza.

Porque, desde luego, hay que ser muy idiota para caer en la emboscada que le han preparado los Slytherins.

Él baja a las cocinas a pedir comida a los elfos, porque no le apetece estar dos horas sentado en el banquete de Halloween. Se pregunta si debería advertir a su hermano. Luego recuerda que, desde que Walburga lo borró del tapiz, Sirius no es familia suya.

Cuando va camino de las mazmorras, sin embargo, escucha varios gritos y un estruendo. No tarda en reconocer la voz de su hermano. Tras varios segundos de duda, Regulus saca su varita y se acerca al lugar de donde proceden los sonidos.

Como había supuesto, los protagonistas de la contienda no son otros que los _Merodeadores_ (a pesar de que lleva mucho tiempo oyendo esa palabra, suena tan ridícula como el primer día). Regulus reconoce a Adam Avery, que está en su último curso, y a Severus Snape, en el otro lado de la trifulca. Se le eriza el vello cuando un maleficio desviado por Remus Lupin pasa a pocos centímetros de Sirius.

Sin embargo, no tarda en darse cuenta de que esos seis no son los únicos que están poniendo su integridad física en juego. En un rincón, observando lo que ocurre con los ojos como platos, como si no supiera cómo ha acabado ahí exactamente, Mary Macdonald sostiene su varita en una mano, pero no se decide a salir por si algún hechizo la alcanza.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—trona en ese momento Sirius, reparando en la presencia de su hermano menor. Tanto sus amigos como Avery y Snape dejan de intentar maldecirse mutuamente para ver qué diablos ha distraído a Sirius.

—No hace falta que matéis a medio colegio para solucionar vuestros problemas—responde Regulus, apartando la vista de Mary. Ella se sonroja un poco y sale de su refugio.

—Hala, Mary, estás ahí—comenta James Potter—. Perdona, no te hemos visto.

Un montón de palabras, entre las que se distingue un despectivo _sangre sucia_, brota de la garganta de Avery. Regulus no le hace caso, igual que también ignora el gruñido de Sirius; sólo se da la vuelta y se aleja de los duelistas, guardando su varita en el bolsillo.

Cuando está a tres pasillos de distancia escucha pasos. No necesita volverse para saber de quién son, pero de todas formas se gira para ver a Mary Macdonald acercándose a él.

—Gracias—le dice—. Vuelvo a deberte una.

Regulus se encoge de hombros, recordando el incidente del entrenamiento de quidditch.

—No hace falta. Me conformaría con que aprendieras a cuidarte—se pregunta qué diría su prima Bella si él le contase que hay una mujer incapaz de salir ilesa de un fuego cruzado. Luego piensa en lo que pasaría si además le dijese que es una _sangre sucia_. Decide que es mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

Mary arquea las cejas.

—Sé defenderme; no soy tan débil como el año pasado—le asegura—. Y además, también sé atacar.

—¿Ah, sí?—al ver que asiente, Regulus lleva la mano al bolsillo de la varita. Está preparado para defenderse de absolutamente cualquier cosa, ya sean puñetazos, patadas o maldiciones.

Para cualquier cosa, excepto para un beso.

Regulus aprieta los puños al notar los labios de Mary, más seguros que la última y única vez que la besó, diciéndose que debería apartarse. Que ella sigue siendo una _sangre sucia_, y él proviene de la familia más pura de todo el mundo mágico; eso no está bien. No obstante, no sólo no se aparta, sino que rodea la cintura de Mary y la atrae hacia él.

Se separan cuando escuchan pasos acercándose. Regulus ve que la muchacha está roja como un tomate, y sus ojos azules brillan algo avergonzados por lo que acaba de hacer. Supone que los de él reflejan algo parecido. Lo que ha hecho definitivamente no puede ser correcto.

Mary sonríe nerviosamente.

—Me voy—dice, mirando los ojos grises de Regulus—. Creo que no me vendrá mal cenar un poco.

Regulus la observa alejarse y suspira. No es correcto, de eso está seguro. Pero eso no quita que haya sido condenadamente delicioso.

* * *

**XVI**

_6 de diciembre de 1976_

Regulus no sabe en qué momento decidió que era una buena idea besar a Mary Macdonald cada vez que se la encuentra en algún lugar vacío.

Pero, aunque pasa buena parte del día reprendiéndose por estar ensuciando su purísimo linaje a base de besos con la _sangre sucia_, los ojos azules, chispeantes, de Mary, su cabello rubio (que nunca estará bien peinado; Regulus ya lo ha aceptado) y sus sonrisas inseguras antes y después de demostrarle que ella también sabe _atacar_ hacen que lo olvide.

Merlín, últimamente está distraído. Sus notas han bajado en el último mes, porque mientras se supone que está haciendo redacciones su mente se dedica a hacer una lista de los lugares en los que es más probable que encuentre a Mary sola. Y no sabe si es su imaginación o no, pero desde hace unos días Mary está demasiado cerca de Benjy Fenwick, ese condenado Hufflepuff que es capaz de encandilar a todo el que se proponga, casi tanto como su hermano y James Potter.

Sacude la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Trata de recordar la teoría de la pureza de sangre que lleva sabiendo desde que tiene uso de razón, pero cuando se acerca a Mary le parecen palabras vacías. Esa teoría no encaja con la muchacha.

Regulus entra en la biblioteca con el libro que sacó hace unos días, dispuesto a devolverlo. Se acerca a la estantería de la que lo cogió, donde, para su sorpresa, encuentra a Mary Macdonald. La muchacha está apoyada en la estantería hojeando sus apuntes con interés. Se ha recogido el pelo en dos trenzas, pero aun así hay mechones rubios que se escapan y dan un aspecto desordenado al peinado. Regulus compone una expresión que, de estar analizándola desde una perspectiva externa, definiría como _sonrisa de imbécil_.

—Hola—lo saluda la muchacha cuando lo ve. Regulus no contesta, pero borra su sonrisa al verla acercarse. Sabe lo que quiere y también que en la biblioteca puede verlos cualquiera.

—Ni se te ocurra…—empieza, pero los labios de Mary le impiden seguir hablando.

Regulus suelta un gruñido. _Sí que sabe atacar, sí_, piensa. Pero no es la única. Sin soltarla, la empuja contra la estantería por el mero placer de verla defenderse. Algo que también ha aprendido, comprende cuando Mary se pega a él y enreda los dedos en su cabello negro.

Pero entonces para. Regulus no comprende el motivo hasta que se gira y descubre a Severus Snape observando la escena con expresión curiosa.

—Vaya, Black—comenta.

Regulus comprende entonces en toda su dimensión lo que ha hecho. No sólo hablar y tratar bien a una _sangre sucia,_ sino encima besarla. Ensuciar su sangre, su linaje y el nombre de su familia por unos cuantos minutos sintiéndose bien.

Se separa de Mary. Ella lo observa fijamente, y Regulus sabe que espera su reacción.

Y su reacción es echar a andar para salir de la biblioteca, lejos de la mirada cargada de burla de Severus Snape y el cabello desordenado de Mary Macdonald.

* * *

**XVII**

_12 de diciembre de 1976_

Regulus no ha vuelto a acercarse a Mary. Va a clase, hace los deberes en la sala común y sólo sale para ir al entrenamiento de quidditch. Quizá haya escapado de la jaula donde los investigadores observan su comportamiento. Afortunadamente, Snape no ha dicho nada sobre la escena que presenció en la biblioteca. Pero el joven no es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Y es que él, el heredero de los Black desde que Sirius se largase, ha pasado semanas besando a Mary Macdonald, traicionando todo aquello en lo que cree. Los _sangre sucia_ son un error, al igual que fue un error intentar creer lo contrario. Quizá su teoría de que es como una enfermedad sea cierta, pero aunque así fuera está mal relacionarse con ellos. Igual que su padre no se acercó a él cuando pasó la varicela, porque corría riesgo de contagiarse.

Si hoy ha decidido ir a Hogsmeade es porque supone que debe ver la luz de sol un poco. Y porque Bella le ha escrito para citarlo ahí. Pero espera no encontrarse con Mary. Desde lo que ocurrió el otro día no sabe qué hacer, porque ha comprendido el error que cometió en toda su dimensión.

Entra en Las Tres Escobas y descubre a Bella, tan hermosa como siempre y con ese toque que hace que Regulus sienta algo a medio camino entre el respeto y el miedo cuando la ve. Se acerca a su prima y se sienta frente a ella.

—Hola. ¿Para qué querías verme?

Bellatrix sonríe.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en febrero? ¿Lo has pensado?

Regulus clava la vista en la mesa. Lo cierto es que la opción de ser mortífago lleva en su cabeza mucho tiempo, desde que Bellatrix se lo sugirió, pero no ha meditado mucho sobre eso; principalmente porque su cabeza está llena de abejitas que zumban y componen el nombre de Mary Macdonald.

Pero ahora que lo piensa… los _sangre sucia_ son un error, estén o no enfermos. La mente de Regulus vuela hasta el tapiz con el árbol genealógico de su familia, concretamente hasta el lugar donde estaba un tío abuelo suyo, Marius Black, que fue borrado por ser un squib. Piensa que ese hombre hubiera estado mejor muerto que condenado a vivir entre muggles, sobre todo después de haber pasado los primeros años de su vida con los Black. Bueno, en realidad no tiene la menor idea de cuál fue el destino de aquel hombre, porque nunca se le menciona en casa. De cualquier manera, razona, los s_angre sucia_ no deberían estar ahí. Y los muggles tampoco.

Regulus decide detener su línea de pensamiento ahí. Mira a Bellatrix, que a su vez lo observa esperando una respuesta.

—Lo he pensado un poco—admite finalmente.

—Un poco—repite Bellatrix—. ¿Y cuál es tu opinión después de ese _poco_?

—Supongo que no estaría mal—Regulus piensa en ese momento en lo orgullosos que estarían sus padres. Después del caso perdido que resultó ser Sirius, Orion y Walburga Black esperan que su segundo hijo sea alguien de provecho.

—Le he hablado de ti al Señor Tenebroso—confiesa Bellatrix, y un brillo de devoción aparece en sus ojos al mencionar a su amo—. Le he dicho que eres inteligente y talentoso con la varita, y él estaría encantado de que te unieras a nosotros.

Regulus no puede evitar sonreír un poco, con cierto orgullo. Que el hombre que supone la representación máxima de los ideales de su familia esté interesado en él es un honor. Porque él, aunque no sepa si está o no de acuerdo con matar _sangre sucia_, definitivamente comparte con él la idea de que son un error de la naturaleza. Uno que debe ser subsanado.

—Pues… Bella, tengo que irme—se disculpa, poniéndose en pie. No puede negar que está casi convencido, pero quiere pensarlo más detenidamente. Él no es como Sirius, que hace lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza sin pararse a plantearse las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Escríbeme cuando lo tengas claro—replica su prima, guiñándole un ojo. Regulus sale de Las Tres Escobas, agitando una mano para despedirse de Bellatrix.

* * *

**XVIII**

_17 de diciembre de 1976_

Regulus tiene ya casi completamente claro que quiere ser un mortífago del Señor Tenebroso.

La mayoría de sus ideales, piensa, son iguales que los de los Black. Además, pese a los esfuerzos de los aurores, ese hombre está alzándose y consiguiendo mucho poder en poco tiempo, y no parece que vaya a perderlo, por lo que Regulus no teme demasiado qué pasaría si el Señor Tenebroso cayese; probablemente no ocurra nunca.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no le permite decidirlo del todo. Se ha cruzado varias veces por los pasillos con Mary, y ya no hay sonrisas, ni ataques ni defensas. Ella simplemente mira a través de él, como si fuera alguien más, o directamente vuelve el rostro hacia otro lado. Regulus no lo comprende.

Y lleva ya varios días pensando en ello y dejando de lado su propósito de grabarse a fuego la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo. Regulus sabe que no debería hacerlo. Pero ni siquiera intenta evitarlo; hace tiempo que comprendió que, cuanto más intente escapar de la jaula en que un investigador observa su comportamiento y saca conclusiones, menos probabilidades tiene de conseguirlo. Y, además, Regulus no se siente excesivamente mal pensando en Mary.

Va pensando en ella, en su desordenado cabello rubio y sus ojos azules y brillantes cuando vuelve del entrenamiento de quidditch. Probablemente ganen el próximo partido, piensa. Es contra los Hufflepuffs, y todo el mundo sabe que esos buenos para nada tienen menos probabilidades de ganar que Sirius de conseguir que su madre vuelva a aceptarlo en la familia (en el supuesto de que estuviese interesado en ello, algo que Regulus duda seriamente).

Regulus gira la esquina sonriendo, pero cuando ve lo que tiene ante él su rostro se ensombrece tanto que por un momento parece alguien mucho más temible que el adolescente de quince años que es.

Mary Macdonald está abrazada a Benjy Fenwick, besándolo. Regulus siente un puño estrujándole el corazón y exprimiéndolo hasta que no queda nada dentro, y observa la escena con estupefacción, incapaz de creer que haya _otro_ en el lugar que le pertenece a él.

Tras varios segundos que sólo sirven para que la desazón de Regulus crezca hasta límites que no sabía que existían hasta ahora, Mary y Benjy se separan. La joven lo ve, mira al joven que tiene su cintura rodeada con los brazos y baja la vista, pensando en Merlín sabrá qué. Unos momentos más tarde alza los ojos de nuevo y se separa de Benjy.

—¿Puedes esperarme en el Gran Comedor? Ahora voy.

El joven mira a Regulus con desconfianza.

—¿Con éste?—Mary asiente.

—Sé cuidarme—le asegura. Tras unos segundos, Benjy se resigna y se aleja por el pasillo, volviéndose varias veces para lanzar miradas de advertencia a Regulus. Él no se da cuenta. Tiembla de rabia, de impotencia, de muchas cosas, esperando que Mary tenga una buena explicación, mientras la joven da unos pasos vacilantes hacia él —. No me mires así—le suelta la joven.

—¿Qué hacías besando a Fenwick?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?—replica Mary—. No soy nada tuyo.

—¿Ah, no?—nunca han hablado de ello; de hecho, nunca han tenido una conversación de más de dos minutos. Pero Regulus _sabe_ que Mary le pertenece. De alguna manera extraña que no entiende ni él—. Estábamos…

—… robándonos besos por los pasillos—lo interrumpe ella con fiereza—. No somos nada; nunca lo hemos sido. Estabas demasiado ocupado cuidando que nadie te viera besando a una _sangre sucia_, ¿verdad?—Regulus intenta hablar, pero ella no se lo permite—: ¿Pues sabes qué? Estoy harta de esperar. Pensé que si dejaba pasar el tiempo tendrías la decencia de no avergonzarte de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero ya veo que no. Lily tenía razón. Sólo querías pasar el rato y te daba igual yo que cualquier otra. Pero claro, no podías dejar que nadie se enterase.

Regulus se queda sin réplica durante varios segundos. Luego se defiende de la única manera que puede: atacando.

—¿Y qué creías? ¿Que me alegraría y te presentaría como mi novia, cuando todo el colegio sabe que eres una _sangre sucia_? ¿Ésos son los cuentos que conocen los muggles? ¿Historias en las que todo acaba bien y a nadie le importa que la mendiga se case con el príncipe? Pues permíteme decirte que la vida no es así. Yo soy un Black y tú una _sangre sucia_, ¿y de verdad esperabas que esto nos llevara a algo?—la pregunta no va dirigida sólo a Mary. Regulus también se la hace y, angustiado, descubre un resquicio de esperanza en su interior. Uno que se esfuma cuando ve la expresión de la joven, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Claro—dice, con la voz quebrada—. Porque yo no debería existir y tú deberías estar saliendo con alguien de _tu categoría_—pronuncia las dos últimas palabras con asco—. Pues me parece que lo tienes muy difícil. Pocas personas son capaces de caer tan bajo como tú.

Regulus no sabe qué responder a eso. Pero no tiene que decir nada, porque Mary no va a escucharlo. La joven se da la vuelta y echa a andar, alejándose de él.

Y Regulus comprende que el experimento ha salido mal. El ratón no ha muerto, pero le duele cada latido porque sabe que la ratita se ha ido de la jaula sin él.

* * *

**XIX**

_24 de diciembre de 1976_

No es la primera vez que Regulus prueba el alcohol, pero sí es novato en eso de beber para olvidar.

No lo consigue. El cosquilleo amargo que le deja el whisky de fuego en los labios hace que sienta los besos de Mary como si tuviera a la joven a su lado.

Por primera vez desde que empezó el colegio, Regulus no ha ido a pasar las navidades a Grimmauld Place. No está seguro de poder mantenerse inexpresivo cuando escuche los despectivos _sangre sucia_ de su madre y piense en Mary y en cómo ella prefiere ser el resultado de un fallo de la naturaleza antes que alguien con la sangre pura y podrida como él.

Regulus está en una mazmorra vacía, no muy lejos de la sala común de Slytherin. Espera que nadie lo encuentre; no le apetece tener que dar explicaciones de cómo ha engatusado a un elfo de las cocinas para que le diera la botella de whisky de fuego.

Deja la botella a un lado, encoge las piernas y se abraza las rodillas, apoyando la frente en ellas. Cierra los ojos y por un momento le parece notar las manos de Mary acariciando su pelo negro mientras le sonríe antes de besarlo.

Pero sabe que eso no va a ocurrir. Ya no.

Mary empezó a salir oficialmente con Benjy Fenwick dos días después de hablar con Regulus por última vez. Y, a diferencia del Slytherin, Benjy la lleva con él a todos lados, orgulloso de ella. Regulus los contempla desde lejos, pensando que, si fuese un poco menos Black y un poco más como Sirius, podría ocupar el lugar del Hufflepuff.

Y detesta a Mary por ser feliz. Por haber olvidado esos besos robados en los pasillos, en aulas vacías, entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, cuando él no es capaz. Y por ser una _sangre sucia_. Porque ya tiene una teoría formada al respecto.

Los _sangre sucia_, al igual que los muggles, no deberían existir. Pero los muggles, al menos, no suelen molestar a los magos. En cambio, esos seres defectuosos interfieren en el mundo mágico, disfrazándose de sollozos molestos pero imposibles de ignorar, pelo revuelto y sonrisas nerviosas. Y están diseñados, desde su nacimiento, para hacer daño. Para hacer creer a uno que son inofensivos e incluso merecedores de cariño y, cuando han conseguido confundirlo, apuñalarlo por la espalda y mostrarse tal cual son.

Regulus reprime un sollozo y parpadea para evitar que las lágrimas se le derramen. Apenas unos segundos después escucha abrirse la puerta de la clase. El joven alza la vista y descubre a Severus Snape observándolo desde la entrada del aula, con gesto imperturbable.

—¿No eres muy joven para estar lloriqueando y emborrachándote?—inquiere tras unos segundos.

Regulus entorna los ojos.

—¿Y tú no eres mayorcito para perder el culo por una _sangre sucia_?—que Evans no se dé cuenta no quiere decir que el resto del castillo esté ciego.

Snape sacude la cabeza, indiferente a la pulla.

—Le decía el grajo al cuervo: "Apártate, que eres negro"—canturrea, burlón. Regulus va a replicar, pero su compañero sale de la habitación sin darle tiempo.

Regulus baja la vista y cierra los ojos. Para cuando los abre, llenos de lágrimas de cuyo motivo no quiere ser consciente, lo tiene decidido. Los _sangre sucia_ no deberían existir y él va a encargarse de ello.

Va a ser mortífago.

* * *

**XX**

_10 de agosto de 1977_

Duele mucho.

Regulus no puede reprimir las lágrimas, que se pierden en la almohada. El brazo le escuece y le arde como si se lo hubiesen abierto y estuviesen vertiendo alcohol en la herida. Sólo que no hay sangre por ningún lado. Lo único que tiene es una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca.

La Marca Tenebrosa.

No obstante, se las ha ingeniado para no gritar delante del que ahora es su amo. Y está orgulloso de ello, y se ha sentido bien cuando el Señor Tenebroso lo ha mirado con apreciación y ha dicho que llegará muy lejos con su inteligencia, su determinación y su valía, mientras él se mordía la lengua con tanta fuerza que se ha hecho sangre.

Regulus sabe que sus padres están orgullosos. Cuando ha vuelto a Grimmauld Place con su prima Bella, su madre ha pedido ver la Marca, y quería acariciarla, pero Regulus no se lo ha permitido, porque le dolía aún más de lo que le duele ahora.

Ahoga un sollozo en la almohada. Bellatrix le ha dicho que en un par de días dejará de dolerle el brazo. Regulus se obliga a pensar en ese momento para no ahogarse en la agonía que siente ahora.

Piensa, también, en lo que hará entonces. Dar su merecido a los muggles y los _sangre sucia_, reparar ese fallo que, después de la experiencia que ha adquirido en los cinco cursos que ha hecho en Hogwarts, sabe que existe en la naturaleza aunque Sirius nunca haya querido verlo; colaborar con el Señor Tenebroso para defender la pureza de sangre y, con ella, su familia.

La idea que más le atrae es la de hacer sufrir a los s_angre sucia_. Les hará tanto daño como son capaces ellos, para que se den cuenta de que no conviene meterse con las familias de sangre limpia.

Y la primera persona de su lista ya tiene nombre y apellidos. Regulus se asegurará de que sufra tanto como ha sufrido, como _sufre_, él. Que sienta que su corazón se queda vacío, sin nada, doliendo con cada latido, deseando que se detenga para que termine también la agonía.

Mary Macdonald.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Este fic lo terminé hace casi un mes, y creo que voy a hacer una continuación. _Because Regulus is worth it_. Ahora quiero hacer varias aclaraciones de toda la historia.

-En primer lugar, los "Sagrados Veintiocho" de los que habla Regulus son, según Pottermore, los veintiocho apellidos de las familias de sangre limpia. Si os aburrís y tenéis curiosidad, buscadlos; casi todos son conocidos, menos dos o tres, que no creo haberlos leído en mi vida.

-Las edades: Si utilizamos como referencia a los Merodeadores, Regulus es un año menor que ellos (obvio), Mary lo es dos, Adam y Benjy les sacan un año y Nicholas dos. Me parece que no va en contra del canon, más que nada porque en ningún momento se dice la edad de los personajes.

-Avery y Mucilber no tenían nombre, así que… Adam y Nicholas. No por nada en especial, simplemente porque fueron los primeros nombres que me vinieron a la cabeza. Y agradecédselo a **Venetrix**, porque yo pensé en no complicarme la vida y simplemente llamarlos por su apellido y ya está xD

-Benjy Fenwick es Hufflepuff por culpa de **Cris Snape**, que es así de mala e influyente y me lo ha pegado.

-Alessia Zabini es la madre de Blaise. Con la imagen que se da de ella, dudo que el chaval conozca a su padre.

-Cito a Sirius en la enfermería: "Bellatrix también ha hablado contigo, ¿verdad?". Sí, la señora Lestrange también tuvo una conversación -no demasiado civilizada, todo hay que decirlo- con el hermano mayor. Me lo anoto en la lista de cosas por escribir.

-Creo firmemente que Snape estaba al tanto de las correrías de sus compañeros, e incluso iba con ellos. También me imagino (o me gustaría imaginar) que él no tomaba parte en ello. Otra cosa respecto a él es que no me trago que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba pillado por Lily. La escena entre Regulus y él es bastante irónica, y a mí me encaaantaaan las ironías.

-También creo que Lily era bastante combativa con los Slytherins que se metían con los nacidos de muggles. Abogada de pobres, vamos.

Y para terminar… por si no ha quedado claro, esto es un regalo para **Venetrix**, porque es la dueña y señora ama del foro más chachipiruli de Harry Potter. Y porque, leñe, gracias a ella le he cogido el gusto a Regulus Black. Que no es que antes no me gustara, pero… me estoy enrollando. El caso, **Venetrix**, que espero que te haya gustado :)


End file.
